The (mis)adventures of Candy Vantas and Strider Makara
by Cloverbunny44
Summary: Two little kids Many big adventure disclamier I do not own Homestuck Trolls. Strider and Candy are mine. I do not Pair Gamzee and Karkat at all! Candy Vantas is the daughter of Karkat, cute and cuddly but really deadly when angered. Strider Makara is the son of Gamzee, relaxed and friendly he is violent when provoked.
1. Sneaky, belts, and black eyes

Candy Vantas cautiously opened the front door. The living room was empty and the kitchen was clear. She entered carefully then proceeded to close the door.

With her back on the wall Candy shuffled down the hallway towards her room. pausing at even the smallest of sounds. Safely reaching the brown door that seemed like a gateway to her room she gave a low sigh. She quickly entered her room and gently set her satchel on the back of her desks chair. If it had not been for the gentle bell like sound she wouldn't have known another presence was in the room.

The small troll froze in fear, a red blush forming on her face as she turned towards her bed. Her father stood in front of it guarding the only hiding place in her room. In his crossed arms he held his black leather belt. Candy made a beeline for the door, Karkat quickly grabbed her by the back of her white shirt before she even grabbed the knob.

"Something came in the mail while you were at school today." Karkat said holding up a paper as Candy gave a tiny squeak. Not waiting for any reply he continued. "Your failing both Math and Writing. You may have to repeat a grade..."

"I twy my hawdest daddy honestly I do!" Candy said trying to appeal to her case. Karkat ignored her and proceeded to remove the four-year-olds pull ups. "Pwease! No!"

Karkat stood her up on his lap so he could see her face fully. "Sorry Candy but this is the only way I know fully that progress is being made. I'm doing his because I care about you..."

He finished removing the child's pull ups and set her on his jean covered lap. The belt was lifted in the air and bought down on Candies exposed bottom.

As Strider Makara walked past the door he could hear Candy crying and a slapping sound. He sighed before entering his own room where his father was waiting near his closet. Strider gave his father a quick hug before heading to the basement to collect a Faygo. Unlike Candy, Strider was more focused at school and as long as at hand was a Faygo, relaxed. Rather than bad grades he had a different problem, fighting.

About once a week Strider would get into a fight with some kid at school. His father had said that if he got into a fight this week he would be grounded for life and severely punished, that threat was not to be taken lightly. Strider chugged down the Faygo and headed back upstairs just as Candies punishment was finished.

"Sh...Sh...Sh...It's ok now Candy...Shhhhhhh...I still love you...Shhh..." Strider could hear Karkat mumbling. Candy was sobbing a bit as her door was opened and Karkat carried her out.

Candies face was buried in Karkats grey neck, a mixture of snot, saliva, and tears trickled down his black shirt.

"StRiDeR," Gamzee said picking up his son quickly "DiD yOu FiGhT tOdAy?"

Strider shook his head and felt his father squeeze him a bit tighter. Strider smiled and put his arms around his fathers neck and hugged him. Gamzee frowned as he saw his sons right eye. A ring of black had formed around his bright orange eye.

"StRiDeR," Gamzee growled in a low voice. "WhO hIt YoU?"

Strider looked away and his father sat down on Striders blue bed allowing his son to sit on his lap.

"WhO hIt YoUr EyE?" Gamzee bounced Strider on his knee lightly. Strider just buried his face in his fathers shirt and cried. Gamzee wrapped his warm grey arms around the child. "ItS oK sTrIdEr...iTs Ok I hAvE yOu..."

(First homestuck fanfic! Yay! Strider and Candy are mine. Gamzee and Karkat are not a couple! They just live together and I only did Gamzee's typing quirk because I didn't want it to seem like Karkat was yelling at Candy. They live in 4 story house not including basement and attic. Their wives died and both kids are 3 1/2 review please!)


	2. Michael and Strider BFF?

Gamzee sat on the blue bed bouncing his knee and stroking the back of Striders head, his fingers undoing tangles in his untamed black hair.

"StRiDeR wHo HiT yOu?" Gamzee questioned the whimpering boy. He squeezed his son tighter and kissed his grey forehead. "DaDdY nEeDs tO kNoW."

"I-I-I just wan into a doow!" Strider lied as he attempted to escape his fathers grasp. Gamzee tightened his grip on Strider, preventing any ways of escaping.

"dOn'T yOu DaRe LiE tO mE..." Gamzee snapped pulling the boy away so he could see his face. "If YoU dOn'T tElL mE i HaVe No ChOiCe bUt To PuNiSh YoU fOr FiGhTiNg."

"MICHAEL!" Strider said just as explosion of tears came down his face. Gamzee solemnly set Strider on the bed.

"WhY dId MiChAeL hIt YoU?" Gamzee asked his son. Strider pointed to a picture of Candy that sat on a shelf.

"CaNdY!" Gamzee shouted. "CoMe HeRe NoW!"

Candy shyly poked her head in the room. Gamzee picked her up and set her on his knee.

"WhY wAs StRiDeR pUnChEd?" Gamzee was lightly bouncing the knee Candy was on causing her rear to sting slightly.

"I don't know..." Candy lied her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Gamzee bounced his knee a little bit more. Candy winced every time it went down.

"WhY wAs StRiDeR pUnChEd?" Gamzee repeated bouncing his knee high enough for Candy to be lifted off for a few seconds.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Candy yelped her eyes watering more and more as she crashed back down on Gamzees knee.

Gamzee gave her a few light smacks on her now covered bottom. Candy looked down then at Gamzee, her face red from crying. Gamzee stopped bouncing his knee and sat her in a comfortable position.

"PlEaSe," Gamzee begged Candy. "WhY wAs StRiDeR pUnChEd?"

Candy threw her arms around Gamzees neck. "Michael was bullying me and Strider helped me so Michael p-p-punched him!"

Gamzee kissed her forehead then let her back into the hallway. Strider was attempting to bury himself under the blankets. Gamzee removed the covers and picked up his child.

"Candy c'mon..." Karkat ordered picking up the now napping child. Candies response was to grumble something and turn over. A knock at the door downstairs rang throughout the house.

"Can you put Candy down for a nap right quick?" Karkat asked Gamzee who nodded as he took his niece.

When Karkat opened the door he was surprised to see Kanya, her husband Equius, and their son Michael on the porch.

"Michael has an apology owed to the children of this household I believe, and if I do say so myself it has been needed for some time now!" Kanya explained as Strider walked down the stairs.

"Uncwe Karkat who's at the do-?" Strider froze in mid-sentence, screamed, and ran down the hallway into a closet.

"WHATS ALL THE RACKET ABOUT!?" Candy snapped running her left eye. "CAN'T I GET FIVE MINUTES OF SLEE-?" She froze in mid-sentence, screamed, and she too ran down the hallway into a closet to hide.

"Michael don't ya' have sometin's to say to mista' Karkats for bullyin' his daughta'?" Equius demanded shoving his son forward with his knee.

"Mista' Karkat," Michael started as both Candy and Strider poked there heads around the corner. "My humblest apologies fa' bullyin' ya' daughta' and punchin' ya' son..."

Gamzee stayed on the stairs watching Strider and Candy carefully. Candy was shaking rapidly and holding a stuffed bunny she had dubbed the name "Mophysy". Strider was sweating and his eyes were shifting more than a chameleon's at a fly house.

"We would have come sooner but we didn't know what all was going on until we got a call that Michael had punched Strider." Kanya informed the slightly confused Karkat.

"I don't have a son just a daughter," Karkat responded thrusting a thumb towards Candy who ducked behind the corner. "Striders dads on the stairwell."

Gamzee took a swig of his Faygo and nodded. Strider cautiously approached the ajar door and faced Michael.

"Hi Michael!" Strider chirped as Candy followed behind. "Now that this has been cleared up wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Michael offered out his hand for a shake. Strider smirked and gave him a hard jab in the left eye.

"That's for Candy..." Strider said as he kneed Michael in the crotch. "And that's for my eye!"

Candies jaw dropped and she watched her friend walk to the basement.

"My Balls!" Michael squeaked as he fell to his knees. His hands covered his part and he lies their moaning for a bit.

Candy silently pulled on her fathers sleeve. Karkat looked down then picked up the young troll careful not to pull any of her now loose black hair.

"Daddy why does Michael have balls in his pantsh?" Candy asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh...Well...Uh...You'll find out when your older..." Karkat said blushing. Gamzee took it as a cue to take Candy to the basement with him and Strider.

Candy fell asleep in Gamzee's lap instantly making him immobilized. Strider was happily drinking a cream soda Faygo, a way of celebration for defeating Michael.

"Daddy?" Strider began after his father had finished moving Candy to the couch ,and covering her with a blanket. "Was what I just did fighting?"

"TeChNiCaLlY yEs." Gamzee answered with a nod as he brushed his hand against his belt buckle. Strider felt his blood freeze and his breathe being lost. "BuT sInCe YoU dId It To PrOtEcT cAnDy I cAn LeT iT sLiDe JuSt ThIs OnCe..."

Strider smiled at his father before he too drifted off into a sleep. Gamzee was still putting Strider I'm his bed when Karkat walked in.

"Thanks for taking Candy off my hands for a bit." Karkat said opening his laptop.

"No PrObLeM bRo, YoU wOuLD'vE dOnE tHe SaMe FoR mE." Gamzee replied as he turned off Striders light and went to his own room.

**_HI IT'S ME,_**

**_CLOVER BUNNY,_**

**_NUMBER44,_**

**_the kids are going on a night adventure next chapter! Enjoy! Review please!_**


	3. An just after midnight ride in a wagon

At 1:00 in the morning all trolls would normally be asleep, but two little trolls were still awake and quenching their thirst for adventure.

"Pass me the w'ench." Candy commanded Strider who handed her the metal tool. Candy accepted it gratefully and tightened the last bolt on the wagon.

"Done!" The small troll chirped as the skateboard she had been using as a creeper shot out from under her. "SNAPDWAGONS!"

Candy held her head in pain with one hand as she used the other to help Strider pull the wagon off its makeshift stand. The skateboard slowly rolled under one of the garage shelving units and knocked over an old coat rack that fell with a loud banging sound.

Both kids froze and strained to hear even the littlest signs that either of their fathers were awake. They allowed a minute or two pass before they began moving again.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon!" Strider urged as they pulled the wheeled the wagon into the road. Candy hopped in and tied a rope onto her lap. Strider first checked the wheels, brake, and handle before he got in the small glo-bright blue cart.

"What?" Candy demanded when Strider sat down and began tying himself "My inventering skills not to be twusted or something?"

"Well considewing the fact your inventing skills once nearly had me killed yes!" Strider argued referring to the time Candy had made a "improved" bar of soap that had left him neon green and smelling like cooked meat for months. He had refused to step foot outside for weeks in fear that a neighborhood dog would attack him.

"Sure the Neo-Soap was a bit wusty, but the wagons more up to my level!" Candy replied turning on the flashlights that were glued to the front of the Wagon.

"A bit wusty!?" Strider growled back. "I was a walking talking nightlight for weeks!"

"Which was awesome!"

"Ok Candy then why don't you let your daddy use you as a flashlight!"

"Because Strider my daddy taked my chemistry set away and told me that if I evew made soap again I won't be able to sit for weeks!"

As the two argued the wagon slowly began rolling down the steep road. Strider was the first to notice and he immediately grabbed the handle to steer them to the curb.

CLANG! The handle fell off and was left behind them on on the road.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD WITH WAGONS!" Strider remarked as they zoomed past Tavros's house.

"Wa-Wa-Wa!" Candy stuttered past him, her bright eyes widened with fear.

Strider followed her finger and his eyes widened, the fast moving wagon was heading straight for the lake. Strider reached for the brake.

"HELP ME PULL!" He barked pulling with all his strength. Candy quickly untied herself and pulled on Strider, the fear bubbling up like a shaken up can of Faygo.

SNAP! The brake broke and the two trolls were sent sprawling onto the wagons metal floor. Candy stood and pulled on the ropes that had at been used as seat-belts. The ropes came out with ease into the scared Candies hand.

"HELP ME TIE THIS TO SOMETHING!" Candy ordered as the runaway wagon passed Kanyas house. Strider quickly helped her tie the ropes to the missing handles base.

Candy pulled on the left side as hard as she could, causing them to make a hard left turn just as they reached the waters edge. If the children had only seen that no land was there and they were in danger by going to the left they might have went right.

"SNAAAAAAAAPDWAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOONS!"Candy screamed as the wagon fell into the ice cold water. Candy was sent into the water while Strider was safely inside the wheeled cart.

Eridan had been asleep peacefully in his hive when a boat had zoomed over with a shrill screaming sound waking him. Angrily he followed the boat that had come to a stand still.

"HEY YO-?" He stopped and was surprised to see the two children. Gently he picked up Candy in his wet grey arms and cuddled her.

Her now wet but still soft black hair brushed against his scaly face and he smiled. Candy was shivering in his arms as Eridan got into the water bound wagon.

"Are you twwo ok?" Eridan asked setting Strider on his lap. The two children nodded and smiled at their new friend. Eridan kissed Candies forehead making her giggle.

"Ok then lets get you twwo out this wwater!" Eridan said wrapping Candy in his cape. He then jumped in the water and pushed the wagon to land.

"You kids knoww howw to get home right?" Eridan asked as the kids reluctantly nodded. Then Candy and Strider ran up the street, to their house, climbed the tree and through Candies open window, right into bed.

Tonight had been exhausting! Candy changed into her pajamas and decided to climb into Karkats bed now.

The tired girl climbed into her fathers bed. Karkat woke instantly, looking over he smiled at the sight of Candies eyes. Picking her up he felt a drip of water run down his hand, ignoring it he placed her on his second pillow and kissed her forehead. He froze and ran a hand through her black hair, careful not to touch her small yellow horns.

"What the? Why's your hair wet?" Karkat asked his sleeping daughter. He sighed and pushed the thought away for now, he'd ask her tomorrow morning at breakfast.

Strider just headed straight to his fathers room clutching his blanket. Gamzee woke and looked over at Strider who was trying to climb up on his bed. Gamzee scooped him up and tucked him into the bed, kissing his wet forehead. The smell of lake water hit his nose.

"WhAt ThE? wHy Do YoU sMeLl LiKe A lAkE?" Gamzee questioned his son who was already sleeping. Gamzee just rolled over and returned to sleep wondering why his son was smelling like the lake.

The wagon sat in the bushes where it normally waited to be fixed up and ridden again by the adventure seeking children.

**_this chapter is my favorite so far! Review and tell me what you think and your favorite chapter so far! This is is certainly not the last of Strider and Candies adventures. Enjoy and once again please review!_**


	4. Spiderboy of the music: part 1

Karkat Vantas angrily pushed away what he thought was Candies moist hair. It soon worked its way back to his face and continued its normal up and down pattern. Karkat lazily opened his left eye and saw Candies pink tongue brushing his grey cheek.

"Candy stop licking daddies cheek this instant." Karkat growled as he pushed her away. Candy waited a few seconds before licking his forehead.

"Candy K. Vantas..." Karkat warned shoving her away gently. "Don't try and be smart with me..."

Candy gave a tiny hiss before settling on her pillow. Across the hall she could hear Striders soft voice singing; "Wake-up Wake-up WAKE-UP WAGON CALL!"

Gamzee Makara slowly reached for his son and stroked his wild black hair, quieting him instantly. A few seconds later Strider would start all over again.

This was a normal morning routine in the household. A few minutes later both children were tossed into the hallway by their tired dads. They immediately stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Lets go chug some Faygos!" Strider declared sitting on the stairways banister. He gave himself a small push and slid down three stories before falling off face first onto the ground.

"Step aside and let the girl show you how its done!" Candy smirked before grabbing her Pupa Pan skateboard and hopping onto the railing. Artfully the girl rid the skateboard down the polished wood.

Strider recorded his companion in awe using his fathers black phone that Strider had "borrowed" this morning.

"CANDYIZE IT!" Candy exclaimed as she did a kick flip over the corner. "SO SWEET!"

SNAP! Candies skateboard snapped in half at the landing causing Candy to go flying down to the first floor.

"SNAPDWAGONS!" Candy yelped as she hit her mouth against a small table.

"CANDY!" Strider dropped the phone and ran to his fallen friend. Candy stood weakly and leaned against the nearest grey wall, tears rolling down her face along with blood.

Karkat growled awoken by the screams of Candy and got out of bed, seeing it was impossible to get anymore sleep he decided to go keep the kids busy. He leaned over the railing that kept the toddlers from falling to their death on the stairs.

"WhAtS gOiNg On BrO?" Gamzee yawned walking towards the raging Karkat. The Faygo loving troll peered over the rail and saw his phone carelessly tossed on one of the steps. "My PhOnE?..."

"S-S-Strider?" Candy moaned blood dripping from her mouth. "My mouth feels weiwd..."

Karkat headed down the stairs careful not to step on a part of Candies busted up board or Gamzees still recording phone. When he reached the landing to the first floor he stepped in a red puddle.

"CANDY GOT HUWT!" Strider exclaimed pointing to the bleeding troll who was holding her mouth. Karkat quickly jerked her hand away and pulled her mouth open. Two teeth were missing from her mouth and their spaces were filling with blood.

"WhY iS mY pHoNe On ThE sTaIrS?" Gamzee asked picking up his phone and stopping the camera. Strider gave a small purple blush as a reply and picked up a small white object.

"It's ok Can-Can its ok...does anything else hurt?" Karkat questioned Candy picking her up carefully.

"Yeah," Candy sniffed rubbing her eye. "My pwide..."

"Not t'at you had any of it..." Strider mumbled under his breath earning him a look from his father.

"My mouth feels weiwd..." Candy repeated as her father stroked her head gently.

"You just lost a couple of teeth sweetie..." Karkat comforted her scanning the carpet for her teeth. Strider observed the sharp white object in his hand. It looked kinda like a piece of painted glass. Strider ran a grey finger along its ridged edge.

"OW!" Strider yelped as the shard cut his finger. Gamzee looked at his son and snatched the object from his bleeding hand.

"HeReS oNe..." Gamzee gave Karkat the sharp tooth. Strider began sucking his bleeding finger mumbling something under his breath.

Candy looked at the bloody tooth then reached for it, Gamzee smiled as Karkat gave the curious Candy her tooth. Immediately Candy tried to place it back where it belonged in her mouth.

"No can do Candy," Karkat explained taking the tooth and shoving it in his back pocket. "Once it's out, it's out."

Gamzee noticed the broken skateboard causing a thought to pop into his head. "WhAt WeRe YoU kIdS dOiNg?"

Strider was quietly trying to scoot down the stairs when his father shot him another look, a look that stopped Strider right in his tracks.

"OnE mOrE mOvE," Gamzee growled his voice low and threatening. "aNd I'lL pUnIsH yOu SeVeRlY..."

Strider sat down instantly in fear. The video Strider had been recording on Gamzees phone started playing.

"CANDYIZE IT!" Candies voice rang out from the phone. The video was shaky but pretty good, enough for a scene in a 4 star movie. A snap was heard and Candy had been sent falling from the third floor to the first. Gamzee paused the video then facepalmed himself.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, ABOUT SKATEBOARDING IN THE HOUSE!?" Karkat raged at Candy. "LET ALONE THE FACT THAT YOU DID A CRAZY STUNT ON THE RAILING, THEN FELL TWO FLOORS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC? CANDY KIT VANTAS! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Candy winced at her middle name then tears filled her eyes. Not because the pain her mouth was in or the fact she was in trouble, but because her father had never yelled at her before in her whole life. Candy ran crying into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

"Dude," Strider began turning to face Karkat. "Even though I highwy bewieve it doeshn't need to be said, YOUW A WEAL MEANIE HEAD!"

Strider ran up to his room and also locked the door, not wanting to be pursued and punished. Karkat calmed down and slumped against the wall.

"Where did I go wrong?" He demanded punching the wall.

"BeSt Go AnD tAlK tO hEr BrO." Gamzee recommended before checking on Strider.

Karkat sighed and walked upstairs and knocked on Candies door. "Sweetie can I come in?"

"NO GO AWAY!" Candy cried in her room. Karkat tried turning the knob only to reveal she had locked it.

"Candy please let daddy in so we can talk." Karkat said leaning on the brown door softly.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Candy screamed back, the words hit Karkat like lightning. Candy hating him, the only parent she had left and she hated him. Karkat sighed before speaking again.

"Candy, daddy only yelled because you made him worry. Please let me in."

"NO!"

"Candy Kit Vantas let me in thi-" Karkat was cut off by a scream of terror from her room. "CANDY!"

"WhAtS sHe ScReAmInG aBoUt?" Gamzee asked exiting Striders room. Strider slipped his hand inside Gamzees and the other hand in his mouth.

Karkat ran into the end of the hallway and shoved the door as hard as he could with his shoulder. The door flew open just in time for Karkat to see Candy being dragged out the window by a mysterious, but small, figure.

"DrOp HeR oR i ShOoT!" Strider yelled showing his first sign of talking like his father, in Striders hand was a water squirter filled with liquified Neo-soap.

"As you wish..." The figure purred allowing there self to fall out the window carrying the squirming Candy.

Strider managed to get the figure twice, once in the eye and once on their cape. Karkat grabbed at the spot where they had just been.

"The best thing I ever had in my life, is now gone..." Karkat said falling to his knees and crying.


	5. Spider boy of the music part 2

Candy was shaking in the small boat of her captor. The only sound was of the boats paddle moving in and out of the water.

"Wh-Who are you?" Candy questioned her silent kidnapper.

"Huh? Oh I am mystery" he solemnly replied continuing to paddle as he faced the shivering Candy.

"Mystewy?" Candy said trying to figure out the distance from land.

"Yes, I am mystery, forever having a place, in history." He sang setting the oar into the boat, his cape blowing in the cool morning breeze.

"Mister Mystery, Sir of History, what do you want with me?" Candy responded in song.

"My love for you, it was oh so very great, please stick with me, so I can forever view, you and your beauty, until the end of eternity, you shall be, forever mine!" The caped villain sang sweeping Candy off her feet. It was just then Candy noticed she was wearing an old Victorian dress.

" Put me down right now! I shall not, for my heart is not that of yours, someone has already claimed that role." Candy half yelled and half sang. She punched him in the chest and jumped into the ice cold water.

"NO MY LOVE!" He cried tearing off a piece of the white dress. "YOU MUSTN'T THE CURRENT IS STRONG!"

He had spoken to late and to both his and Candies horror the current was strong and random. If it had not been for the caped crusader pulling her out with the paddle, she surely would have drowned.

"Any othew smart ideas my bwide?" He demanded as the girl threw up.

"I AM NOT YOUW BWIDE!" Candy snapped as she realized that the two were in a large grassy area. "Uhhh...Whewe are we?"

"Our new home." He answered dragging her out of the boat. Candy put up a fight for all she was worth. Losing, She gave a final effort before allowing her self to be dragged.

"MY DADDY WILL COME WESCUE ME AND DESTWOY YOU!" Candy exclaimed as he led her into a dark shallow area.

It was dark and eerie, every sound echoed a bit adding to the creepiness of the cave slightly. Candies dress, which was qualified as rags, dripped leaving a trail of water.

"Into the boat my bwide!" He ordered her.

"HOW MANY BOATS DO YOU OWN!?" Candy demanded getting in the boat. Her eyes sparkled and she realized the voices owner. "Vince!? YOU IDIOT!"

Vince glared at his love. "I AM NOT VINCE I AM THE SPIDER OF THE MUSIC!" He insisted spreading his arms dramatically revealing the spiderweb pattern on his cape.

"Mowe like the Idiot of the music!" Candy snapped attempting to gnaw off her own arm. Vince slowly rowed the new boat deeper into the cave.

Along its walls were white candles, flickering then going out as they passed. Candy glanced into the water and was surprised to see it full of fish. mesmerized by the aquatic animals swimming around happily in the clear water.

"What kind of fish is that?" Candy questioned as a black creature—larger than the rest and literally as big as four semi trucks— swam under them.

Vince, or the Spider of the Music, eyes widened as the boat rocked rapidly. Candy held onto the boat to avoid toppling into the water.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Candy yelled over the roaring waters. Vince was adjacent of her, his spider web cape drenched and hanging behind him like a sloth.

"I BEWEIVE THE WOCHNESS MON-STEW!" Vince yelped as the large creature roared again causing stalactites to fall off the ceiling.

"THIS ISN'T SCOTWAND!" Candy replied as she saw the beasts red eyes. When she looked into them she saw fire and destruction. "IT'S SANTA CWAWS!"

"OH GOD!" Vince screamed as the two heard a roaring sound. This time it wasn't the monsters cries, it was a waterfall leading to the lake on the other side of the city.

Toppling to there death or being eaten by a monster, both ways meant certain death. Candy thought back to what she has said to her father this morning.

As the roaring became louder Candy cried. Not in fear or for her life but for her father.

**_Hi! Vince's mom is Vriska(spiderboy of the music is a hint) read and review!_**


	6. Spider boy of the music part 3

Karkat drove around the block for the ninth time since Candies kidnapping. Frustrated he yelled at himself.

"CANDY! CANDY? CANDY!" Strider called as he biked around the neighborhood searching for his friend. He was sweating rapidly as he reached his house for the tenth time. Angrily he screamed before falling off the bike.

"CaNdY?" Gamzee yelled into a recycle bin before closing it. He sighed and headed to the next house. He had already checked 18 houses and there were still more to go. He screamed in frustration just as something in the bushes under Candies window caught his eye.

He walked to the bushes and picked up a small piece of black cloth. It was soft and velvety with a interesting pattern. He put it in his pocket and continued his search.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice stole Gamzees attention. "CATCH THAT BIKE!"

Strider ran past chasing his bike down the hill. Gamzee calmly watched a bit, following his frantic son. The bike was just about to fall in the lake when Strider managed to get a grip on it. Karkat nearly hit Strider if it wasn't Gamzee yelling he would have.

"WhAtS tHe BiG iDeA?" Gamzee asked as a certain sea-dweller grabbed his attention. Eridan spied on the male trio in confusion.

"WhAtS uP mOtHeRfUcKeR?" Gamzee asked looking at Eridan dully . Strider waved releasing his black bike.

SPLASH! The bike fell into the lake. Strider yelped as Gamzee held him back by the collar. "DAD LET ME GO!"

Gamzee picked up the squirming Troll and set him in Karkats car. Eridan was out of the water now and sitting on the fence that kept things out of the water.

"Wwhat brings you to the lake?" Eridan questioned the landwellers boredly. "Are you just here to litter a pike?"

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR CANDY YOU FISHASS!" Karkat yelled causing Strider to "spill his Faygo".

"I saww Wriks kid hang around your house earlier." Eridan informed them. "He kelp insisting he wwas "The spider boy of music."

Strider was to busy trying to figure out where the fish smell was coming from than listen. Eridan sure was BORING! And what was with the horrible fish puns?

"YoU mEaN vRiSkAs MoThErFuCkInG vInCe?" Gamzee asked pulling the cloth from his pocket.

"Yeah, the little twwerp wwore a black cape and hung around her wwindoww."

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE SPIDER ASSHOLE!"

Strider tried to ignore the wetness in his pants but the yelling wasn't helping, Karkat was mad beyond belief.

"Ask Wrisk and sea if Winny knowws wwhere Candies at." Eridan said as he jumped in the water.

Gamzee barely had enough time to get in the car before Karkat slammed the gas of his car as the clown loving troll had got in.

Vriska was feeding her sons Tarantula when she heard a banging at the door. Angrily she threw open the door. "WH8T D8 Y88 W8NT!?"

"YOUR FUCKING "SPIDER OF THE MUSIC" SON STOLE MY DAUGHTER YOU ARACNIBITCH!" Karkat snapped.

"V8NC8 W88LD N8V8R ST88P 8S L8W 8N88GH T8 K8DN8P!"Vriska yelled back. She then remembered that Vince had become obsessed with Phantom of the Opera recently. Come to think of it where was her son, the house was unusually silent.

"FUCKING ERIDAN SAID HE SAW YOUR FUCKING SON UNDER MY DAUGHTERS FUCKING WINDOW AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK MY DAUGHTER IS FUCKING SPIDER WITCH!"

"Try theeeeeeee Equuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiis hoooooouuuuuuuseeeeeeee." Vriska ordered. "Heeeeeee piiiiiiiicked uuuuuuuuup aaaaaaaa speeeeeeeeciiiiiiiiaaaaaaaal ooooooooordeeeeeeeer eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaliiiiiiiieeeeeeeer..."she slammed the door.

Karkat was already halfway up the walk to the inventing trolls home by the time Gamzee blinked.

"HEY YOU SWEATY FUCK ASS OPEN UP!" Karkat yelled. He wasn't sure if he could be heard over the sound of two children screaming and he didn't care. Equius finally opened the door holding two children, one in each hand.

"D- Do you need something Karkat?" He asked as one of the children managed to kick the other. Equius separated the two kids." D- My family wasn't expecting guest."

"I WOULDN'T FUCKING BE HERE IF MY DAUGHTER HADNT BEEN STOLEN BY FUCKING VINCE!" Karkt snarled.

"D- There is no need for that vulgar language! Especially if my children or any child is present!" Equius glared at Karkat as Gamzee approached.

Gamzee recognized the boy in Equius right hand as Michael. In his left was a small girl artfully swinging herself back and forth to kick Michael.

"VRISKA SAID TO COME HERE SO I FUCKING DID NOW WHERES MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

"D- If you do not stop using that language I will literally murder you..." Equius gave fair warning. Karkat was about to yell something when Strider stepped forward.

"Mistew Equius!" Strider began ducking as Michael tried to kick him in the face. Equius threw Michael into the living room. A soft thud was heard as the young troll landed on the couch. "My morail Candy is missing and is she is not found I will witrwally die! All signs point to a meeting between Vince and mish Kanaya!"

"D- Well when you put it like that, Vince was at my home recently he was picking up a cape with an interesting pattern."

"wAs It LiKe ThIs?" Gamzee asked holding up the cloth he had could earlier. The remaining child snatched it and studied it, her eyes sparkling.

"It's bwack silk with gwey cotton fowmed into a spidewweb design. It is a special owdew fwom the Household of Vwiska!" She said yawning.

"D- No snatching Sidney." Equius was now holding his daughter with two hands. Gamzee reached for the cloth back only for Sidney to put it in her pocket.

"Thanks fow the infowmation Mistew Equius!" Strider chirped. The search was going well now that they had a lead! But where had they gone? Candy was still missing and they didn't know where she had gone...

**_HI Sorry I've been gone for a while! Ok Vriska maybe Hard to understand but all vowels are either 8 or used 8 times! Check out my other story about the Troll children called Slumber party Blitz! Bye~! Read and review please~!_**


End file.
